tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Naval Combat
Naval combat in Tibaeria has been simplified from normal pathfinder rules and borrows from the Skulls and Shackles module for ship to ship warfare. Ship Speed In overworld maps, ship speed is measured in ‘nautical feet’ which is measured in-game by using the distance tool in roll20 in the regional hexmaps like dragonfly island, or the peninsula. When ships encounter each other and engage in naval combat, however, the battle takes place on a standard battle map using squares. During combat, speed is reduced to ‘tactical speed’ which is equal to 1/10th of ‘nautical speed.’ This is to reflect that during combat, ships slow down in order to maneuver and fire weapons, rather than optimize their headings and direction for travel speed. Ship Maneuverability In combat, every ship takes 2 “naval” actions per round. The following describes the 3 types of maneuvers the ship may take during a naval action.' ' Movement The ship may move up to its full speed in a straight line based on its current heading. The ship’s heading is the direction the bow is currently facing. Change Heading The ship may turn to face a different direction. The maximum angle of change per naval action depends on the type of power the ship uses. * Oars: The ship can change heading up to 90° from its current heading. * Sails: The ship can change heading up to 45° from its current heading Change Heading while Moving The ship may change heading as part of a movement but must do so after it has traveled 10 tactical feet, and must travel another 10 tactical feet after the heading change. If its speed is insufficient to move the required distance both before and after the heading change, it cannot use this type of maneuver. Ship AC and Hardness In tibaeria, a ship has no hardness during naval combat. Its AC is equal to 2 + the pilot’s “profession-captain” modifier. Siege Weapons and Attacking A ship may fire its siege weapons once per round. All weapons need not fire at the same time. Some or all of the weapons may be fired before the ship takes any naval actions, in between naval actions, or after all naval actions have been taken. Firing Siege Weapons A weapon’s to-hit bonus vs the hull of a ship is equal to d20+ the knowledge:engineering bonus of the pc or crew firing the weapon. If targeting a specific target (ie, an enemy siege engine, sails, oars, repair crew, etc) aimed siege engine (as opposed to an AOE siege engine) takes a -5 penalty to-hit and deals its damage to the specific target instead of the ship’s hull. AOE Siege Weapons: These weapons target an area of the hull which may also include other specific targets such as enemy siege engines, sails, oars, repair crews, etc. Against such attacks, the enemy captain rolls 1 reflex save Reload Time Each siege weapon requires a number of rounds to reload after firing before it can be fired again. As long as the siege engineer team has as many or more members as the number of rounds required, a weapon can be fired every round. For each member a team has below the reload time amount, reloading takes an additional round. There is never a reloading time if a PC is manning a siege weapon. Boarding Parties Once the ships close in combat and are rendered immobile whether by damage or through choice, or are grappled by corvi siege weapons, the battle between crews begins. Two ‘battles’ take place simultaneously. The first battle is between the PCs and the enemy officers. The second battle is between opposing teams of marines. Each full team of marines grants a cumulative +1 bonus to hit and +1 bonus to AC to the respective participants in the first battle. First Battle The battle between the PCs and the enemy officers takes place on a normal battle map. Second Battle: Opposing teams of marines fight “off-map”. An opposing D100 battle-roll with a +5 modifier per full team of marines is rolled at the beginning of each round. The team with the lowest score loses a number of individual marines equal to 1 +1 per every 25 the side with the highest score beats the side with the lowest score. In the event of a tie, neither side loses any marines. The marines are always lost from the team of marines with the least number of individual marines in it. If a team is reduced to 0 individuals, it is destroyed. Battle Resolution The battle is over when one of two things happen; either side kills or captures the opposing side in the first battle, or one side in the first battle withdraws and escapes in their ship. The withdrawing side immediately loses all marine teams as captives. The losing side of the first battle surrenders its ship and all crew teams, including marines to the winning side. Booty The winning side may release, take captive, or kill all enemy crew teams. The winning side also takes possession of the enemy vessel and may choose to send it adrift, tow it away, or salvage and scuttle it for parts to repair their own ship. Enemy Teams The winning side may try to recruit or enslave enemy team members to fill out their own damaged teams of the corresponding type. To recruit a team member, roll a diplomacy check. The base DC is 15 and is modified by several factors as the DM decides. Factors may include similar or different alignments, racial conflicts, and past history. A team member recruited in this way becomes in all ways a loyal member of your crew. To enslave an enemy team member, roll an intimidate check. The base DC is 10 and is modified by several factors as the DM decides. Factors may include similar or different alignments, racial conflicts, and past history. A team member recruited in this way is not completely loyal and may mutiny during battle or escape. You cannot recruit a new team using either approach, only repair current ones. Enemy vessels The winning side may salvage and scuttle the enemy ship for the raw materials needed to repair its own vessel and siege weapons. They may salvage material equal to 1/10th of the ship’s or the siege engine’s current hit points in order to repair an equal amount of hit points. The number of hit points that can be repaired in this way per week is equal to 1d20 + the PC’s craft: ship bonus, or the repair crew’s bonus. The ship must be docked or anchored for the entire week in order to be repaired. You cannot acquire new ships and siege engines, you may only repair your existing ones. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Naval